I kissed a girl, and I like it
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Tras una pequeña pelea, Magnus prepara una poción cuyos efectos desconoce. Esto provocará una situación un tanto incómoda para Alec, pero que a Magnus divierte sobre manera. " ¡Soy una chica! ¡Eso es!" Mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Como todas mis ideas, es algo descabellado, pero espero que al menos os haga pasar un buen rato. Siento la tardanza!**

**I kissed a girl, and I like it**

Aquel fin de semana había sido altamente tenso. Se suponía que Maryse había invitado a Alec y Magnus a cenar el Lunes en el Instituto para conocer al novio de su hijo un poco mejor, y más allá de rumores y habladurías. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos desde que llegó la noticia (Alec más que Magnus), y los días que se suponía era de "relax", se convirtieron en aquellos dos que ninguno quería recordar. El viernes por la tarde discutieron, ninguno de los dos recordaba ya por qué, y Alec se fue a dormir al sofá, enfurruñado.

Magnus, que no había podido dormir, se encerró en la biblioteca, y comenzó a probar una antigua receta que le llevaría horas preparar, y que aún no sabía para qué era. Llevaba meses con ella, y tenía ganas de probarla.

Alec, que escuchaba los sonidos amortiguados de las pequeñas explosiones, el chocar de los instrumentos químicos, y las maldiciones del brujo, se quedó dormido abrazando el suave cojín rosa de corazones con flecos que tenía en el sofá su novio. Cuando despertó en medio de la noche, muerto de frío y con dolor de espalda por la incomodidad de la postura, caminó en silencio hacia la habitación que compartían, y se metió entre las sábanas sin hacer ruido. Magnus dormía, roncando suavemente; podía sentir su calor en la oscuridad, aunque no ver su figura. Se arrebujó en las mantas y se pegó a él con la esperanza de entrar en calor y dejar de temblar como un gatito mojado.

Magnus, dormido, al sentir el movimiento, se giró, aún con los ojos cerrados, y se abrazó al brazo del nefilim, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y el pecho, acomodándose, satisfecho.

- Alec... -murmuró.

Y la habitación se sumió en el silencio.

* * *

Por la mañana, Alec se levantó temprano, como siempre. Presidente Miau se había dormido sobre su cabeza, enroscado como una bola gris gatuna, y tuvo que sacárselo de encima, como siempre. Al llegar a la cocina, como siempre, vacía, abrió al nevera, encendió la vitrocerámica, y empezó a preparar el desayuno de ambos. Podía haber sido un día perfectamente normal, como los de siempre, si la voz que hubiera acompañado la persona que se acercó a él por la espalda y le rodeó el torso con los brazos, dándole un beso en el cuello, fuera la del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo has descansado? -preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda- Mmm, huevos con bacon. Tú sabes como hacerme feliz, Alexander.

Alec se zafó del abrazo, y se dio la vuelta, horrorizado.

- ¡¿Quién...?!

Se quedó lívido, y a continuación se puso rojo como un tomate maduro, desde la barbilla hasta la raíz del pelo. Frente a él había una chica alta, menuda y esbelta, de cabello corto enmarañado, con ligeros toques verdes por el tinte. Le miraba como si estuviera loco, los ojos rasgados abiertos y sorprendidos. Cuando se recuperó de la primera impresión, se puso aún más rojo al comprobar que la chica iba desnuda de cintura para arriba, y de cintura para abajo llevaba unos pequeños pantaloncillos negros que le iban grandes. Se esforzó por no mirar. Aunque las chicas no le atrajeran, no le parecía adecuado mirar a una desnuda. O semi desnuda. Se tapó los ojos con la mano.

- Alexander, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? -preguntó la chica. Por el Ángel, que tono de familiaridad tan extraño empleaba. Le ardían las mejillas

Alec empezó a pensar en como podía haber acabado en esta situación. Tal vez lo habían drogado y ahora estaba en otro lugar, o Magnus había montado una fiesta muy de madrugada y aquella muchacha se había perdido... _¿perdido sin camiseta, no?... alto, ¡Magnus!_

_- _Alexander... -una mano pequeña, de largos dedos pintados de rojo se posó en su hombro. Se tensó.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! Dios bendito... -murmuró.

¿Cómo resolver la situación sin liarla parda? Seguramente su _parabatai_ tendría un millón de excusas para cuando te despiertas en casa con una desconocida en casi cueros, de la que no recuerdas la causa ni el nombre, pero él no. La única persona con la que había pasado la noche era con Magnus, obviando el hecho de que era gay. Nunca se acostaría con una mujer por voluntad propia. O al menos eso creía hasta ese instante. Optó por la sinceridad, ya que era lo único que le quedaba.

- Mira, no sé quién eres ni lo que haces aquí...

- Alec, ¿pretendes ser gracioso? Porque no veo el chiste por ningún lado.

Alec respiró hondo. Aquello se le iba de las manos. Si Magnus aparecía allí, ¿qué le diría? Ni siquiera tenía una triste explicación para...

- ¿Puedes al menos mirarme a la cara? -como él no se giró, ella continuó - Mira, si esto es por la cena con tu madre, o por lo de ayer... ¡vale, tú ganas! ¡Me comportaré como un tío aburrido y soso como el que más para pasar por un chico del montón mientras estemos en el Instituto, pero me parece de lo más hipócrita por tu parte que...

Alec se giró de golpe, olvidando su pudor y a la desnudez de la chica asiática, y observó sus facciones con incredulidad.

- ¿Acabas de decir que te comportarás como un tío? Pero si eres una... -de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de los ojos ambarinos y gatunos que lo observaban tras unos párpados afilados de largas y espesas pestañas morenas. la incredulidad lo dejó tieso- ¿Magnus?

La chica puso los delgados brazos en jarras, y bufó.

- ¿Una Mangus? ¿De verdad, Alec, en serio? Empieza a buscar juegos nuevos porque empiezas a... ¡Joder! -exclamó ella cuando se vio reflejada en el horno al darse la vuelta para salir indignada de la cocina. Se tocó la cara con los dedos, y estiró la piel a los lados, probando. Luego, bajo la atenta mirada de Alec, y sorprendiéndolo hasta la muerte por vergüenza extrema, se tocó los pechos, soltando una risa - ¡Soy una chica! ¡Eso es!

- ¡¿MAGNUS?! ¡¿Por qué eres una chica?!

Antes de que el brujo pudiera responder, Presidente Miau se le acercó y se paseó entre sus piernas, maullando y pidiendo mimos. Magnus se agachó, y cogió al minino en brazos. Por suerte para Alec, el gato era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir la parte superior conflictiva de la ahora Gran Bruja de Brooklyn, lo que hizo disminuir su rubor.

- La verdad, no lo sé. Tal vez fuera la poción que estaba preparando ayer. Al menos ahora ya sé para qué sirve -se encogió de hombros, y empezó a buscar entre los estantes las latas de atún para gatos de tamaño medio que había comprado Alec en la tienda de mascotas hacía una semana. Mientras, Alec fue a su habitación,y cogió su camisa. Luego, se la tendió a Magnus para que se la pasara por encima, y él (o ella, Alec estaba muy confuso), se la pasó por los hombros, sin preocuparse de abrocharla. Le quedaba bastante larga, por lo que le cubría también la zona inferior del cuerpo, en una cobertura precaria. Aquellos pantaloncillos ofrecían una dudosa protección contra los elementos... solo que, por supuesto, no eran pantaloncillos, sino los calzoncillos del brujo.

Magnus se pasó una mano por el pelo, peinándolo para dejarlo en punta, mirándose en el inmaculado cristal de la puerta del horno.

- Espera. ¿Preparaste una poción de la que desconocías los efectos, y aún así la tomaste? ¡Magnus! -le reprochó Alec. A veces su novio parecía un niño pequeño, tan irresponsable...

- ¡Claro que no la tomé! No soy estúpido, Alexander -Magnus parecía molesto ahora.

- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó el nefilim, pálido. Acababa de recordar la cena del Lunes. No podía presentarse allí con una Magnus- ¿Y la cena? No puedes presentarte así allí...

- Cierto, pero tal vez le dieras una alegría a tus padres, ya sabes. Salir con un subterráneo no es lo mismo si es de otro sexo. Mira a tu hermana y a Simon. No han tenido tanto problema nunca -dijo Magnus. Aunque fingía estar divirtiéndose con esa idea, notaba cierto reproche.

Alec suspiró.

- Sabes que eso no depende de mi. Por mucho que haga o diga no cambiarán de parecer. Al menos mi padre no lo hará.

El brujo (la bruja), chasqueó la lengua.

- Ligthwoods, siempre tan anticuados. Algún día, recuérdame que te cuente la historia de Gideon y Gabriel. Es para troncharse.

Presidente Miau saltó de la encimera y desapareció por el pasillo rojo. Magnus pasó a la habitación, y, cuando estuvo junto a Alec, le dio un golpe con la cadera, divertido.

- Anímate, pequeño cazador de sombras -Alec se sonrojó cuando ella pasó por delante suyo en dirección al cuarto meneando las caderas en lo que pretendía ser algo provocativo. Alec supuso que, de ser cualquier otro chico, estaría a punto de caramelo, pero eso solo le provocaba un extraño nudo en el estómago. Como el principio de algo -. Me apetece salir a dar un paseo. Podríamos ir a ver a Catrinna Loss a que me diga cuanto tiempo dura esta cosa, y luego pasar a ver a tu hermana. Tengo un par de cosas que comentarle.

Alec enrojeció, solo de pensar en la de cosas que Magnus y su hermana podían llegar a decirse. Que miedo tenía.

* * *

Unos veinte minutos después, Alec esperaba impaciente en la entrada de casa, con el pie golpeteando el suelo. Estaba sentado en el sofá, con Presidente retorcido a su lado, durmiendo tan ancho. Cuando escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse, alzó la mirada.

Magnus salió de allí, aún convertido en una chica. Y se había vestido como tal. Llevaba un vestido ocre de manga larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con el corte del escote de hombro caído. A la cintura, ciñéndole el pecho, tenía un corsé negro, pensado para elevar el busto y darle forma, pero sin cubrirlo. Unas botas de tacón de cuero negro cubrían el resto de sus piernas. Tenía que admitir que el conjunto no quedaba nada mal. Tragó saliva.

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó Magnus con una sonrisa, haciendo posturitas para que lo viera desde todos los ángulos.

- Mucho.

Magnus sonrió, y se acercó a él, los tacones sonando contra el suelo de madera. Se sentó sobre el regazo de Alec, cruzando las piernas en un movimiento perfecto.

- ¿Sabes? No sé si quiero saber el motivo de la práctica que tienes con los andares femeninos y demás. Y tampoco de dónde has sacado la ropa interior. Por no mencionar la otra -dijo Alec, mientras Magnus le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Ahora que la tenía cerca, podía ver la sombra dorada que se había puesto, y el pintalabios ocre, del color de una puesta de sol, algo entre el naranja y el rojo - ¿Tienes por costumbre travestirte? ¿Ese es tu gran secreto?

- Me has pilllado -admitió ella, siguiéndole el juego, divertida. Le pasó la nariz por el cuello, y le dio un beso bajo la oreja. Alec se estremeció entero, y la sintió sonreír contra su piel - ¿Nos vamos o prefieres quedarte en casa? -susurró, divertida. Un susurro lleno de promesas que provocaban en Alec un extraño tira y afloja. Aunque sabía que la persona que estaba sentada sobre él era Magnus, sus sentidos le decían todo lo contrario.

-Mmm... será mejor que vayamos.

Magnus se rió.

* * *

Después de visitar a Catrinna, y que esta les asegurara que la poción del cambio de sexo no era permanente, y que se pasaría al cabo de un tiempo (no sin antes morirse de risa por la situación), salieron a dar un paseo. En un momento dado, Alec rodeó a Magnus con un brazo y la estrechó contra él. Cruzaban Central Park cuando un grupo de chicos humanos se quedó mirando al brujo (bruja) con la boca abierta, claramente dandole un repaso. A Alec le entró un ataque de celos, y gruñó por lo bajini. Se sentaron en un banco, no mucho más allá del grupito, y Magnus le cogió la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de él.

- Alec, ¿pasa algo...?

Él seguía mirando de refilón a los mundis, que a su vez estudiaban a Magnus como si estuvieran planeando como hacerse con ella (él) y llevársela a la cama. Los celos le recorrieron entero, y se murió de ganas por demostrar, de alguna forma física y pública, que Magnus era su pareja, y de nadie más. Tal vez así los estúpidos mundis perdieran el interés. Quiso gritar algo del estilo de "¡no es una maldita chica! ¡Es mi novio!", pero respiró hondo y se contuvo.

- Te están mirando. Fijamente -dijo, sin perder el contacto visual. Magnus frunció el ceño -. No me gusta. Llevan un buen rato así.

Magnus se rió.

- Es normal. Estoy buenísima. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes celos, Alexander? -preguntó, divertida.

- ¿Celos? Por el Ángel, no. Soy tu novio, y unos mundanos te miran fijamente, como si quisieran acostarse contigo. No estoy celoso -se corrigió -. Quiero matarles. Es distinto.

Magnus le pasó una mano por la mejilla, meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Mi nefilim estúpido, celoso y super guapo...

Alec se obligó a desviar la mirada de los chicos a Magnus, que lo observaba fijamente.

- Vamos a darles un motivo para que _ellos_ estén _celosos de_ _ti_.

Entonces, Magnus le besó. Lo hizo despacio, cerrando los ojos, y pasándole las manos por el pelo. Los párpados de Alec cayeron unos segundos después. Podía no tener el cuerpo de Magnus, pero los besos eran los suyos. Notando que le ardía la cara, movió las manos despacio, en una caricia, y le devolvió el beso mientras se giraba para quedar de cara a ella (él), poniéndole una mano en la cintura y la otra en la parte baja de la espalda, atrayéndole hacia él. Notó los cambios que la poción había producido, desde la blandura femenina que se apretaba contra él, hasta el encogimiento de los huesos. Magnus siempre había sido una persona delgada, de cuerpo estrecho, pero ahora, siendo una chica, era todavía más pequeño, como si fuera algo delicado.

Se recordó que ya no eran dos tíos besándose en medio de un parque, sino un chico y una chica dándose un beso en el parque. Y nadie se escandalizaba por eso. Era lo más normal del mundo. Ninguna madre pasaría apresurada frente a ellos llevando a su hijo de la mano para evitarle la escena, nadie cuchichearía más de lo debido al verles. Una punzada de pena le oprimió el corazón al pensarlo, pero luego se abandonó al momento, y se dejó llevar.

Magnus se separó de él, y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, jadeando ligeramente.

- ¿Mejor? -preguntó.

Alec echó un vistazo a los mundis, que chasqueban la lengua ante la oportunidad perdida, y volvían a lo suyo.

- Mucho mejor -sonrió. Recordó una de las letras de las muchas canciones que le gustaban al brujo, y tarareó-: _I kissed a girl, ad I like it..._

Ella se rió.

- Pero que no se haga habitual -le recordó. Se levantó del banco y le tendió la mano -. Vayamos a ver a tu hermana.

* * *

**Jejejej, sé que es raro, pero bueno.**

**En principio iba a ser un One-Shot, pero visto la de cosas malvadas que puedo hacer con este tema, creo que va a ser una historia larga. La haré para divertirme, así que es posible que no esté muy bien redactada, pero bueno. **

**Opiniones en los reviews?**

**MHG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girls, all around the world**

Alec sintió como todos sus poros empezaban a sudar al mismo tiempo cuando llegaron al Instituto. Podía imaginar los comentarios de sus hermanos (sobretodo, qué curioso, los de su_ parabatai_) a cerca de la ridícula situación en la que se encontraba, y las indirectas picantes de su hermana, de las que no tenía ganas de escuchar nada.

Era totalmente consciente de la presencia de Magnus a su lado, más incluso de lo habitual, porque su mente no podía dejar de recordarle que Magnus ahora estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer. Aunque tal vez "atrapado" no sería la mejor manera de describirlo, pensó, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo al que hasta hacía unas horas era su novio. Estaba recostada contra el metal del ascensor, mirándose las uñas mientras las cambiaba de color con magia, pequeños destellos de fuego azul crepitando en sus dedos. Sus ojos de gato estaban concentrados en la laca, pensativos, y el pelo corto le caía sobre los ojos, ligeramente más largo que el día anterior. Todo él estaba confuso, y más desde lo que pasó en el parque. Era cierto que había disfrutado al besarle (¿o era besarla?), porque sus besos se sentían como los de Magnus,su olor era el del brujo, y sabía que bajo aquel aspecto se encontraba él, pero era incapaz de encontrar dentro de si algo que le hiciera desear algo más que besos ocasionales cuando le miraba. Aquel cuerpo, aquel aspecto, no le atraía para nada físicamente.

Se encontró deseando que aquello pasara rápido. No se creía capaz de sobrellevar esa situación mucho más. Se acabaría volviendo loco.

- Alec, cariño, ¿estás bien? Pareces al borde de un síncope -preguntó Magnus, enderezándose y mirándolo directamente.

- Estoy bien. Un poco... no sé. Esta situación es extraña.

Magnus se rió, y Alec le miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

- Si para ti es raro, imagínate para mi.

- No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo. La poción podría no revertir nunca. ¿Cómo lo harías entonces?

Magnus se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

- Supongo que aprendería a vivir con ello. Admito que sería toda una experiencia, eso de vivir como una mujer -rumió. Alec se horrorizó al instante. ¡¿Magnus para siempre como una mujer!? No quería ni pensarlo.

El ascensor llegó a la planta de arriba con un traqueteo, y abrió sus puertas con un chirrido. El nefilim salió del ascensor, acariciando a Iglesia, que se había dormido en el pasillo, y al verle maulló, reclamando un poco de atención. El pasillo estaba oscuro y resultaba repentinamente frío. Jace se habría olvidado, de nuevo, de encender la maldita calefacción.

- No sé si Isabelle estará aquí. Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en casa de Simon.

Continuó hacia delante, sin preocuparse de si el brujo le seguía. Tenía un destino claro en mente: la cocina. Allí nadie le buscaría. Era poco probable que ninguno de sus hermanos apareciera por allí. Era, tal vez, una de las estancias menos empleadas en el Instituto. Iglesia le seguía al trote, tratando de mantener el ritmo de las largas piernas de Alec, pero sin conseguirlo. El chico era vagamente consciente de los pasos de Magnus tras él. Seguía dándole vueltas a la cuestión de la hipotética permanencia de los efectos de la poción del cambio de sexo. Madre del amor hermoso. No creía que fuera capaz de sobrellevar eso.

Entró en la cocina con la mirada baja, perdido en sus pensamientos, y abrió la nevera. No se dio cuenta de que había más gente sentada alrededor de la mesa de madera vieja, charlando animadamente, ni de sus preguntas, ni sus llamadas extrañadas. Así de concentrado estaba. Tomó un brick de leche, y lo vertió dentro de una taza, antes de echar abundantes cucharadas de descafeinado dentro, y remover. Cuando guardó de nuevo la leche, y cerró la puerta de la nevera, se giró para meter el café con leche en el microondas y calentarlo un poco para sacarse de encima la humedad y el frío que se le había colado en los huesos nada más entrar en el Instituto, y fue entonces cuando les vio. Casi tiró el café de la impresión.

- ¿Alec? ¿Estás con nosotros en esta dimensión? -preguntó Izzy, con una ceja arqueada. Llevaba el pijama puesto aún. Una bata roja de pelusa la cubría hasta las rodillas, y en sus pies, unas zapatillas de conejitos decían "hola". A su lado, Simon hacía girar una botella de leche, Clary removía unos cereales en su tazón azul, y Jace le estudiaba con interés, con un bocadillo de jamón y queso delante, más lleno que una triple Wopper, y del tamaño de media barra de pan. Por el Ángel, Jace era un maldito tragón. Y aún así se mantenía en forma. Maldito fuera.

Alec se sonrojó violentamente, recordando que en cualquier momento podía aparecer allí un Magnus femenino, y miró la puerta de la cocina nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué hacéis aqui? Son las doce del mediodía. Un poco tarde para desayunar, ¿no?

- Se podría decir lo mismo de ti, Alexander -replicó Jace -. Y no cambies de tema. Maryse te busca. Dice que quiere hablar contigo de una cena.

Alec tragó. Mierda, la cena. Lo había olvidado.

- Esto... gracias, Jace.

Volvió a sonrojarse, notando como le ardía la cara, e Izzy se rió.

- Creo que ya sé porque Alec no nos ha visto, Jace. Está demasiado ocupado pensando en el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn...

Alec trató de contener su reacción. No era que fuera difícil de adivinar en qué o quién pensaba cuando su cara tomaba ese alarmante color rojo, pero que su hermana hubiera acertado a la primera, le resultaba un tanto perturbador.

- ¡Izzy! Estás enferma, en serio. Deja de hacer eso -reprendió, muerto de vergüenza. Ni que se pasara todo el día pensando solo en eso...

- ¿Hacer el qué... futuro señor de Bane? -lo pinchó.

- ¡ISABELLE!

Alec quería que la tierra se lo tragara. No creía que pudiera pasar más vergüenza, pero entonces una voz apareció a su lado, y entonces sí pensó que le daría algo. Algo bien chungo.

- ¿Alec, crees que en este cuerpo seré virgen...?

Vale, esto era el colmo. ¿Cómo se le podían ocurrir esas cosas, y soltarlas así, tan alegremente? Se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando de poner el práctica la ancestral técnica ninja basada en que si no ves a los demás, ellos no te ven a ti. Decir que quería desaparecer era quedarse corto. Quería morirse allí mismo.

- ¡Isabelle! ¡Querida y fabulosa Isabelle! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que comentarte...! -exclamó Magnus, con una sonrisa, caminando hacia su hermana, con los tacones de las botas repicando contra el suelo de baldosas de la cocina.

- Alexander, ¿qué, por el Ángel, qué demonios está pasando aquí? -inquirió Jace, boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos mirando a la bruja vestida de ocre que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

- ¡Alec, ¿quién es esta?! -gritaba Isabelle, enfurecida, pensando, seguramente, que Alec le había puesto los cuernos a Magnus.

- Raziel, mátame... -murmuró Alec, muerto de la vergüenza. Alzó la vista, y se hubiera muerto de risa de no ser porque todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él. Excepto Jace, que repasaba a Magnus con la mirada, apreciativo-. Izzy, relájate. Es Magnus. Una poción... ¡Jace, deja de mirarle así, que me estás poniendo nervioso! -exclamó. Clary, que reparó por primera vez en la mirada de Jace sobre Magnus, le dio un golpe en la coronilla, y él se hizo el herido.

- Jace, no seas cerdo -le reprendió ella.

- ¡Clary, no digas esas cosas, que parece que lo haga de forma habitual! Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, pero me preocupa Magnus. Tal vez no sea él realmente, y esta chica haya engañado a nuestro inocente y dulce Alexander...

- ¿Y por eso le mirabas el culo? -exclamó ella, de brazos cruzados.

Magnus, por otro lado, se giró, y con una sonrisa, se inclinó frente a Jace, provocativo.

- Pequeño cazador de sombras, puedo asegurarte que soy yo, tranquilo. Pero me halaga que te preocupes tanto por Alec...

- Magnus, deja a Jace tranquilo... -advirtió el de los ojos azules. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué a él?

Isabelle parpadeó, y frunció los labios, pensativa. Simon observaba a Magnus, y Alec no era capaz de determinar si le gustaba aquella mirada o no. No era evaluativa como la de Jace, pero tampoco era indiferente.

- Simon, también va por ti. Dejad todos de mirarla... mirarle... como si fuera un extraterrestre -se masajeó las sienes -. Mierda, Magnus. Más te vale que el efecto de esa cosa que te has tomado se pase pronto, o me volveré completamente majara.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, excepto por Jace, que seguía disculpándose con Clary. Magnus se recostó en la mesa y bostezó, aburrida, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

Finalmente, fue Izzy la que rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y dices que tenías algo que comentarme, Magnus? -preguntó, sonriendo.

_Oh, no_, pensó Alec. No le gustaba nada aquella sonrisa.

* * *

**Hummm... no es muy largo, y tampoco muy interesante, pero estaba tardando muchísimo en subir, así que algo es algo. Lo interesante está a la vuelta de la esquina. La charla de Magnus e Isabelle no es muy interesante... lo que es verdaderamente "interesante"... es lo que pasa al día siguiente, así que pronto empezará al historia de verdad. Esto es como una pequeña intro.**

**Jejejje, creo que a partir del segundo capítulo os vais a divertir muchísimo.**

**Nos vemos por ahí!**

**MHG**


End file.
